Danse Passionnel
by SamanthaCBlack18
Summary: Due momenti di vita. Due scelte diverse. Due caratteri diversi. [Storia partecipante al contest "Vizi vs. Virtù - Nessuno è perfetto - Seconda edizione" indetto sul forum di EFP da Fabi Fabi.]


**[Storia partecipante al contest "**_**Vizi vs. Virtù - Nessuno è perfetto - Seconda edizione**_**" indetto sul forum di EFP da Fabi_Fabi.]**  
**Autore**: SamanthaCBlack18  
**Titolo**: _Danse Passionnel_  
**Raiting**: Rosso  
**Genere**: Erotico.  
**Avvertimenti**: Lemon, PWP.  
**Contesto**: Atto I –Malandrini/I guerra magica, Atto II – Libri 3-4  
**Personaggio e numero**: 14 – Sirius Black.  
**Lettera e vizio/virtù**: I (i) – Lussuria.  
**Altri personaggi**: Due OC, senza nome e non caratterizzati, ma che interagiscono con Sirius.  
**Coppia**: Slash e Het (Sirius/OC maschio, Sirius/OC femmina)  
**Conteggio parole**: 4005 totali. Atto I: 1238. Atto II: 2767.  
**Introduzione**: Due momenti di vita. Due scelte diverse. Due caratteri diversi.  
**Note**: Questa è stata una delle storie più difficili da scrivere per me. Inizialmente non sapevo come cominciare, poi non sapevo come esprimere quello che volevo esprimere. Il risultato finale è più soddisfacente del previsto. Ho deciso di dividere in due atti il progetto originale (partito come una one-shot) data sia la lunghezza delle due parti che il contenuto molto diverso. Sono riuscita ad ottenere tutto questo grazie alla mia fidata compagna: la musica. Per quanto riguarda il primo atto, ho ascoltato un programma alla radio, dedicato alla musica da discoteca, è stata l'unica cosa che mi ha permesso di scrivere. Per il secondo atto, invece, la canzone "Libertango" di Astor Piazzolla è stata centrale, soprattutto da una determinata scena in poi (non spiego quale, ma arrivati a quel punto si capirà benissimo). Ultima cosa: un ringraziamento enorme va a Laila Inkheart, che mi ha sostenuto durante l'intero progetto di scrittura, e ringrazio tantissimo anche Nexys, che come al solito mi ha aiutato con la parte più tecnica su generi e avvertimenti, quelle cose che mi mandano sempre in crisi. Thank you, girls! 3

* * *

_ATTO I_

La sala era buia. Solo le luci stroboscopiche e colorate illuminavano ogni tanto qualche ragazzo.  
La musica rimbombava furiosa sulle pareti.  
Corpi accaldati e sudati si strusciavano gli uni contro gli altri a ritmo di musica.  
I ragazzi saltavano e si spingevano, cercando di attirare l'attenzione delle coetanee.  
Le ragazze si muovevano sinuose, riuscendo in ciò che l'altro sesso non riusciva: attirare l'attenzione altrui.  
Mani maschili e audaci scivolavano curiose su fianchi formosi e poi sempre più in giù, fino a toccare le cosce lisce lasciate scoperte dalle minigonne e dai pantaloncini.  
Corpi femminili si strusciavano sensuali contro quelli dell'altro sesso.  
Il bar era affollato. Ragazzi poco più che maggiorenni ordinavano drink fruttati o birre leggere.  
I divanetti erano dominio delle coppiette. Baci fugaci o passionali scaldavano l'aria.  
In un angolo buio, lontano dai bagni, dall'ingresso controllato dalle guardie e in un punto cieco delle telecamere a circuito chiuso, l'ampia schiena di un ragazzo si mostrava al resto della pista da ballo.  
Il corpo sudato si muoveva a scatti contro la parete, come se quella gli stesse portando un qualche sollievo.  
Le braccia muscolose lo sostenevano accompagnando il movimento ondulatorio, che faceva muovere i lunghi capelli neri.  
Un gemito strozzato, udibile solo a chi era più vicino, uscì da quella gola. Il corpo si irrigidì e rimase completamente immobile per pochi secondi.  
Poi, il ragazzo si raddrizzò.  
Le mani scesero a sistemare i jeans scuri.  
Un passo indietro e si voltò verso il centro della pista da ballo, immergendosi, fluido, fra quei corpi impegnati in quella danza sfrenata che liberava i corpi da ogni inibizione.  
Alle sue spalle, rimase una ragazzina. Una di quelle che il più delle volte passavano inosservate. Bionda, piccolina, dai lineamenti carini, ma non eccezionali. Con un seno rotondo messo in evidenza solo dalla maglietta sollevata e stropicciata. Le gambe erano esposte più del dovuto, con la gonna divenuta poco più che un fascia al di sopra dei suoi fianchi. Si potevano intravedere i riccioli delle sue parti intime. Il suo volto era stravolto da un piacere tanto grande da averle fatto dimenticare la pudicizia.  
Completamente ignari di quella ragazza, altri corpi si schiacciavano gli uni contro gli altri, danzando al ritmo frenetico.  
Quel corpo che l'aveva sfinita era ormai perso nella folla. Anche lui, ormai, si muoveva sensuale in mezzo alla pista, dimentico dell'atto appena compiuto.  
La musica sembrava essergli entrata nelle vene. Il suo corpo seguiva perfettamente il ritmo, come se fosse lo stesso dj a deciderne le mosse.  
I capelli lunghi e ondulati seguivano l'ondeggiamento del corpo, sinuosi e sensuali come serpenti.  
Gli occhi grigi luccicavano sotto le luci stroboscopiche. Vagarono per qualche momento per la sala in cerca di una nuova preda.  
Quando all'improvviso una particolare successione di note colpì le sue orecchie, gli occhi ruotarono verso l'alto, come se il suo corpo fosse divenuto preda di un diverso orgasmo.  
La gola venne esposta. La giugulare pulsava a quel ritmo furioso che l'avvolgeva.  
Improvvisamente, una mano audace si posò sui suoi pettorali.  
Gli occhi d'acciaio si aprirono di scatto posandosi sul proprietario di quella mano.  
Un ragazzo poco più basso di lui, dalla pelle leggermente abbronzata e i capelli a spazzola, stava percorrendo il canale fra i suoi addominali.  
Sensuale e leggera la mano raggiunse l'orlo dei suoi jeans e come un artiglio iniziò a trascinare quel corpo verso lidi più appartati.  
Lui non oppose alcuna resistenza. La sola idea di cosa quel ragazzino volesse, aveva portato la sua eccitazione a livelli che non dovevano essere possibili, dopo la liberazione che aveva già ottenuto più di una volta quella sera.  
Il ragazzino lo trascinò verso i bagni degli uomini.  
Lì la musica assordante arrivava attutita, come attraverso a un morbido cuscino di piume.  
Dopo aver controllato che nessuno li notasse lo trascinò dentro uno dei cubicoli.  
Veloce il ragazzino gli slacciò cintura e bottoni. Si gettò in ginocchio ai suoi piedi e abbassò quel poco necessario i boxer neri.  
L'erezione svettava fiera e pulsante al di sopra dell'elastico.  
La lingua del ragazzo guizzò sulle proprie labbra. Gli occhi si alzarono verso il viso circondato dai capelli corvini, in una tacita richiesta.  
La sua mano scese fra quei capelli a spazzola. Spinse leggermente sulla nuca verso il proprio corpo.  
Quelle labbra sottili si aprirono facendo entrare nell'antro caldo e umido quell'organo pulsante.  
Il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli gemette.  
Quella lingua era particolarmente talentuosa. Non se l'era aspettato. Lappava vogliosa la punta, per poi seguire un percorso fino alla base immersa in una nuvola di peli.  
Il piacere percorreva la sua schiena come scariche elettriche.  
Erano sensazioni che davano dipendenza. Non riusciva mai a fare a meno di quelle scosse. Ogni tanto gli sembrava di vivere solo per provare quelle sensazioni devastanti. Non poteva farne a meno.  
La bocca calda lo avvolse completamente e cominciò a succhiare. Sembrava ci stesse mettendo lo stesso entusiasmo di un bambino con il suo biberon. Sembrava volersi nutrire di ogni sua goccia.  
Il movimento cambiò improvvisamente.  
La testa del ragazzino iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro.  
Si stava facendo letteralmente scopare la bocca. La mano, ancora immersa in quei capelli a spazzola, accompagnava vogliosa il movimento.  
Il piacere montava sempre più veloce, più violento, più esplosivo.  
Dopo un singhiozzo strozzato, le dita strinsero la presa sui corti capelli. Li artigliarono tirando, finché il ragazzino non fermò quel suo movimento frenetico.  
Quegli occhi anonimi si sollevarono, chiedendo muti perché fossero stati fermati.  
Il ragazzo rispose tacitamente, facendolo sollevare in piedi trascinandolo da quella fragile presa che aveva sui suoi capelli.  
Senza curarsi di cosa l'altro potesse volere, gli slacciò i pantaloni. Li fece calare fino a mezza coscia e con un gesto secco lo fece voltare di schiena.  
Una mano indifferente gli separò i glutei.  
Con un dito saggiò l'entrata stretta, per poi lasciare il corpo privo di qualsiasi altro contatto.  
Quella stessa mano sparì in una tasca, estraendone poco dopo l'involucro di un preservativo.  
L'altra mano era impegnata ad accarezzare a un ritmo serrato la propria erezione umida.  
I denti bianchi aprirono il pacchetto argentato da cui sbucò fuori il preservativo.  
Velocemente, lo indossò.  
La mano tornò a separare i glutei, mentre la sua compagna continuava la stimolazione.  
Incurante del ragazzino, ma solo del proprio piacere, il ragazzo sprofondò nel buco stretto.  
Un urlo di dolore riecheggiò nel bagno.  
Ma nulla aveva più importanza per lui. Solo la fantastica frizione che quei muscoli stretti facevano provare al proprio corpo.  
L'orgasmo era sempre più vicino. Nulla l'avrebbe più fermato. Onde di piacere si stavano abbattendo sul suo basso ventre.  
Come dei fuochi artificiali il massimo piacere lo colse, portando con se una leggera ondata di stanchezza.  
Indifferente al ragazzino, si sfilò dal suo corpo. Si tolse il preservativo, gettandolo nel cestino lì accanto. Si sistemò i jeans e uscì dal cubicolo.  
Si avvicinò ad uno dei lavandini e si lavò le mani.  
Sollevò lo sguardo sul riflesso nello specchio.  
Quello che vide fu un affascinante ragazzo dai lunghi capelli corvini, i lineamenti aristocratici e penetranti occhi d'acciaio.  
"Come ti chiami?" Chiese la voce arrochita del ragazzino alle sue spalle comparso accanto a lui nel riflesso, ancora sulla porta del cubicolo.  
"Perché vuoi saperlo?" Rispose con una domanda, mentre si asciugava le mani con una salviettina di carta.  
"Così."  
L'affascinante ragazzo si diresse verso l'uscita dei bagni.  
Prima di aprire la porta, si voltò un momento e rispose.  
"_Sirius_."  
Poi uscì, lasciando richiudere la porta alle sue spalle.

* * *

**Nota finale: **Ringrazio infinitamente chi è arrivato fino a questo punto, ma ciò non vuol dire che non potete nutrire la mia Musa con una bella_**RECENSIONE**_. Grazie! 3  
Alla prossima!  
S.


End file.
